El león, la bruja y el retrete
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Una mala decisión de Digory hacen que las cosas cambien drásticamente de curso. Para empezar, un cambio urgente de baño.


_Los personajes y la historia original son obra de C.S. Lewis, como ustedes sabrán._

* * *

><p><strong>El león, la bruja y <em>el retrete<em>**

Volvió a balancear el periódico en su vieja mano mientras veía girar el agua. Meneó la cabeza al son de una melodía que sonaba lejana en su gran casona, el periódico golpeando con suavidad contra su pierna.

El retrete finalmente terminó su trabajo y el anciano señor Kirke se encontró mirando fijamente la tapa del retrete, de hermosa madera color pardo rojizo. Sin poder detener la cascada de recuerdos que azotó su cabeza llena de cabellos canos, sonrió vagamente a la nada. Oh, cómo olvidar el _primer viaje_. La visita al hermoso _bosque entre los mundos_. El sol enorme y rojo y el frío de _Charn_, la reina Jadis y su mirada helada, y finalmente...

—_Narnia_.

El murmullo salió apresurado de su boca y el silencio del baño lo ocultó enseguida entre sus sombras. El anciano Digory aún escuchaba el sonido del piano, lejano, siendo tocado por algún niño Pevensie. Miró alrededor, fijándose si acaso alguien lo había escuchado y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras volvía a enfocar la mirada en la noble tapa.

Frunció sus pobladas cejas en cuanto se le ocurrió pensar porqué rayos convirtió a su adorado manzano (aquél fruto del corazón de la manzana que curó a su amada madre) en nada más y nada menos que una tapa de retrete. Claro que no iba a negar que era una _gran tapa_, una muy buena tapa para un muy buen retrete, pero seguía siendo eso. Parte de un _retrete_, quiero decir.

Se llevó una mano a su mentón como intentando reflexionar acerca de aquella decisión. Lo cierto es que, el que alguna vez fue un joven Digory, se había vuelto un tanto imprudente con el paso de los años.

Se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"__y bueno"_. Era cierto, en realidad no podía ni volver el tiempo atrás ni convertir esa lustrosa tapa de madera en algo más útil. Se puso el periódico bajo el brazo y salió del baño tarareando la misma canción que había tarareado cuando entró. Lucy, que estaba jugando a las escondidas con Susan y estaba oculta muy cerca del viejo Digory, lo observó mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

No por nada Lucy había elegido ese lugar para esconderse. _Algo,_ que era en realidad muy difícil de explicar, parecía que _la llamaba_ hacia el interior de ese baño; incluso se encontraba muy seguido rondándolo aunque no estuviera muy consciente de eso.

Bien tenían sabido todos que ese baño era _el baño especial del señor Kirke. _Peter solía hacer bromas sobre lo que podría tener de especial hacer _el número dos_ en ese baño. Edmund y ella se descostillaban de risa gracias a todas las alusiones que Peter hacía, pero a Susan le parecía de mal gusto y siempre se ponía muy pesada con eso. Más allá de los chistes de Peter, ninguno de sus hermanos ni ella misma sabían la razón de esa afinidad entre _el baño y el señor Kirke_, pero la curiosa Lucy estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Figurándose que Susan estaba en la otra punta de la casa buscándola (gracias a las pistas falsas que ella misma se encargó de poner) y que el señor Kirke no volvería al baño (o eso esperaba ella), salió de puntitas de su escondite y avanzó hasta la puerta de madera que ocultaba _el lugar que la llamaba_.

Miró hacia atrás recelosa, acaso por si a alguien se le ocurría aparecer en ese momento, pero eso no pasó. Era como si _las cosas_ se _alinearan_ para que ella estuviera sola en ese lugar en ese preciso momento. Y digo que era un momento muy preciso porque entre tanto té y jugar a las escondidas, le habían entrado unas ganas locas de orinar.

Posó su mano de niña sobre el pomo de la puerta y respiró hondo, como dándose ánimos para avanzar (y, porqué no, recordando el famoso número dos del que hablaba Peter). Giró el pomo y dio un pequeño empujoncito a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, acompañada del leve chirrido de los goznes. Lucy volvió a mirar atrás, figurándose que aquel chirrido había develado su posición exacta al resto de la casa. Cuando, pasado unos segundos, nadie se acercó a ella, la niña sonrió y miró al frente.

Apoyando su blanca mano sobre la puerta, avanzó unos pasos dentro. Los azulejos brillaban, limpios, y el aspecto general del baño era _aceptable_.

—Vaya —murmuró Lucy, desilusionada—, pero si esto es como cualquier otro baño.

Lucy esperaba encontrar, como mínimo, algún circo de pulgas que divirtiera al espectador entre tanto se lavaba las manos o un gran tocadiscos que llenara el ambiente de música tranquila mientras tomaba un baño. Pero allí dentro no había ninguna de esas cosas, ni ninguna otra que tú, yo o una niña de la edad de Lucy pueda imaginar.

Algo desanimada, cerró la puerta tras ella y volvió a examinar el baño con ojo crítico. La visión, para no mentirles, no cambió en nada. Lucy soltó un suspiro y se preguntó internamente qué sería lo que aquel baño tenía de especial para el señor Kirke.

"_A lo mejor"_, pensó, _"aquí..."._

Se detuvo en medio del pensamiento haciendo una mueca con la boca. ¡Vaya, mira que tonta había sido! La solución más simple era que el señor Kirke tenía allí algún tesoro escondido, eso estaba claro. No se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que una persona tuviera predisposición a usar un mismo baño cuando se tenía tantos en esa casa, y especialmente uno muy cerca del estudio en donde el anciano Digory pasaba sus tardes.

Nuevamente animada, Lucy hizo otro recorrido con ojos entusiastas. No encontró nada a simple vista, pero nadie guarda sus tesoros a simple vista. A pesar de que no había nada extraño allí dentro, la tapa del retrete llamó irremediablemente la atención de Lucy. Era una muy linda tapa de madera que le insinuaban tardes otoñales.

Lucy frunció el ceño preguntándose acaso qué tenía de especial aquella tapa. Más que recordarle tardes otoñales o sus ganas de orinar, pues nada. ¡Era solo un retrete!

—Qué tonta estás siendo, Lucy. —Se dijo, pues estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo intentando encontrarle sentido a su fascinación por aquella tonta tapa de madera. Por suerte, Susan no iría a buscarla justo allí, así que tenía todavía un poco más de tiempo para investigar.

"_Ya basta"_, se repitió y decidió olvidar el tema de la tapa y de sus ganas de orinar en un mismo turno. Decidida, se encaminó al retrete, levantó la tapa y se apresuró a tomar posición para descargar su vejiga.

La tapa por sí misma no tenía mucho de especial, aunque sí era cómoda. Lucy supuso que esa no era cosa menor para los mayores, especialmente para los _mayores-mayores_, que necesitaban de un buen asiento para sus traseros huesudos, como el señor Kirke, por ejemplo.

No hubiera tardado más de lo que tú o yo podemos tardar en el baño para simplemente orinar, pero se entretuvo un momento cuando sintió un peculiar frío en sus partes traseras. Alarmada, se inmovilizó de inmediato, mirando al frente con los ojos abiertos como monedas. Cuando volvió a sentir una brisa helada que le congeló las _cachas_ de un solo soplido, soltó un gemido asustado y terminó lo antes posible con su asunto, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de aquel retrete.

Aterrada, pero no por eso menos curiosa, se acomodó sus vestidos y miró cejijunta hacia el motivo de su sobresalto. El retrete parecía despedir brisas heladas que provenían de su interior. Lucy tomó aire y se acercó hasta que estuvo justo al lado.

Asomó su cabeza al hueco del retrete con cierta vacilación. Una corriente helada le revolvió los cabellos cortos en torno a su cara y le obligó a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Hacía un frío que pelaba, por decir algo suave. Lucy tiritó y castañeó los dientes rápidamente. Se apresuró a abrir los ojos para poder observar de donde rayos provenía semejante frío.

Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse aún más, de manera desmesurada. Con la boca entreabierta observó que justo abajo del hueco del retrete había nada más y nada menos que (lo que parecía ser) nieve. ¡Nieve! ¡En primavera! ¡En un retrete! _Eso _era algo raro.

Impresionada por tamaño hallazgo, Lucy se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, intentando por todos los medios ver _correctamente_ aquella vez. Mas, cuando volvió a enfocar la vista en el hueco del retrete, no solo era capaz de ver la nieve, ¡si no también huellas de animal en la nieve! ¡Vaya! ¡Incluso podía ver algunas ramas de árboles también cubiertos con aquella blancura!

Eso era increíblemente... _aterrador_. ¡Había tenido el trasero apuntando a un lugar completamente desconocido! Y, lo que era más, seguro pescaría un resfriado.

Luego de unos momentos de plena confusión y miedo, la curiosidad pudo con ella. Hasta estaba considerando seriamente "pasar" por el retrete hacia ese lugar extraño. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en donde apoyó las manos en la tapa del retrete, un _ser_ apareció en su radio de visión.

Paralizada, Lucy soltó un soplido asombrado, sin poder definir del todo la figura de aquel hombre... hasta que el Sr. Tumnus levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lucy, quien pegó un alarido y trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo de cola al suelo. Casi sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano al pecho para contener la respiración e intentó concentrarse dos segundos para pensar en todo aquello.

¿Por qué _demonios_ el anciano Kirke quería _tanta _ventilación para su trasero? ¿Por qué había un tipo justo abajo del retrete? ¡Eso sí era raro! Y eso sin contar esas cosas en su cabeza y esas orejas estiradas y... ¡Cielo Santo! ¡Su trasero era ahora reconocido en tierras ajenas, por criaturas con cuernos en la cabeza!

Lucy se incorporó de un salto, olvidó completamente volver a mirar al interior del retrete y salió corriendo del baño con un solo grito ininterrumpido, que la acompañó todo camino abajo por las escaleras. Obviamente, perdió las escondidas, porque Susan la ubicó de inmediato. Le daba mucha vergüenza mencionar la nieve y el hombre cabra del retrete (tanto como que había estado usando el baño justo antes de eso), así que nunca lo hizo. Tuvo que inventar que vio una araña de un tamaño impresionante para que su hermana se creyera toda la escena.

Al final, en esta historia no hay león ni hay bruja... Bueno, en verdad sí los hubo, pero de eso Lucy no se enteró hasta mucho tiempo después: le dio bastante miedo ver nieve bajo ella (¡y ni decir de la cara de Mr. Tumnus!) y no se atrevió a pasar el retrete hacia la tierra nevada de Narnia en el momento en que debió hacerlo. Una desgracia, como imaginarás.

Por suerte, esta historia no es _la verdadera historia_ y Narnia sí pudo salvarse de las frías manos de la Reina Blanca en mucho menos tiempo. ¿No es una suerte que Digory no haya sido _tan imprudente_ como para convertir el gran manzano en otra cosa que no fuera un inmenso armario?

Entre tanto, en _esta _historia, Lucy evitó usar alguna vez el baño que tenía un retrete con tapa de madera parda rojiza. Eso aunque sea durante algunos meses. Y si acaso se veía tentada a asomar las narices por semejante cuarto, en cuanto un misterioso viento parecía llamarla para tirarse al interior del retrete, cerraba la puerta de un portazo y salía corriendo a buscar a Edmund para jugar algún juego _tonto_ que le hiciera olvidar aquella _tontería_.

Por lo demás, y para dejarlos tranquilos en cuanto a este punto, el anciano señor Kirke fue muy feliz durante sus siguientes años usando ese cuarto de baño con ese particular retrete. Y si por él fuera, entonces que sea _el león, la bruja y el retrete. _Le daba exactamente igual cambiar el curso de toda una historia, si de todos modos era un gran, pero qué gran tapa para su buen retrete.

Y, colorín colorado, este _what if_ se ha acabado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<br>**¡Al fin! Esta idea me estaba rondando desde, no sé, siempre. Hace poco lo conversé con mi novio con toda la seriedad que una pueda tener cuando habla de estos asuntos. Coincidimos en que, de haber Digory convertido el manzano en una tapa de retrete, la historia no hubiera sido la misma. Me dije con mucha seguridad "Rayos, _tengo_ que escribir eso"; él estuvo de acuerdo. Después de un día poco productivo en cuanto a estudio, ustedes tienen acá el resultado. _¡Ta tán!_

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen comentarios, pueden hacérmelos saber vía review o PM. Gracias por leer (:

Mor.


End file.
